Of Greek Blood
by Demonax
Summary: This is my first story so excuse any mistakes please. This story is placed after the Titan War. Hello my name is Percy Jackson, and I wish I could go change the past week of my life so far. Lets see what else I want to change that comes along the way. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Percy Jackson, and I am currently wishing I could just go back and change the past week. It has been about week since the titan war, and Annabeth hasn't been talking to me since because Luke being himself managed to live. I don't know how but here is what happened.

FLASHBACK

Annabeth ran out of site following Kronos to the middle of the Throne Room of the gods, and Grover and I are currently stuck, because the elevator decides it doesn't like to move anymore. The worst part of all of this we are at 499th floor and Olympus is the 500th floor.

"Percy hey are you here buddy?" Grover said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah what I am just trying to think of a way to get out of here." I lied. I really do not like to lie to Grover considering he can actually feel what I'm feeling.

"Well stop thinking and come here. Look above me there is an opening at the top of the elevator, and I think I can lift you up there." Grover bleated sounding nervous.

"How are you supposed to get up then? Because I don't think I can lift you up there. You would have to lay of the enchiladas for that to happen." I said.

"I'm not, but you can make it up there to go help Annabeth. You have to hold off Kronos till the gods can get there and to take him down." Grover said.

"Alright but as soon as I can I'll come back for you." I replied.

Grover kneeled down, and I climbed stepped onto his back and I jumped up. I barely grabbed the ledge of the hatch at the top of the elevator. Grover pushed my feet up so I could climb on top further. If I jump from where I am at I could see Olympus but I would need to climb up at least 11 feet, and I am not some mission impossible spy person so that isn't going to work. For the first time in my life my brain decided to work though. I grabbed onto the rope in the middle of the elevator shaft and shimmied up it, and jumped up onto Olympus grounds.

I started to run up the streets of Olympus just hoping to make in time to help fight of Kronos. As I was running I noticed how torn down Olympus looked almost every building was in shambles (Annabeth taught me that word). Even the street was cracked, but I didn't have time to think of that right now. I sped up as I was nearing the Throne Room. I ran straight into the room, and what I saw made my heart break slightly. Annabeth was bloody, bruised, and beaten just laying still on the ground.

"Son of Poseidon how great of you to finally turn up. I was expecting to see you much earlier than I did." Kronos said smugly.

I didn't like his tone or comment so I simply replied, "I don't negotiate with terrorists."

"I guess I do inspire terror in people don't I?" Kronos replied.

Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"Yeah but it is mostly in that ugly face of yours." I replied just as smugly.

That turned his smile into a frown real quick. He was obviously fed up with me already deciding to make the first strike. I dodged the attack and uncapped Riptide, and tried to make a quick counter attack but as soon as the blade was 1 foot away from him it felt like I was pushing my sword through stone. Kronos then slapped me with the end of Backbiter sending me and my sword flying in opposite directions.

"It amuses me that you truly thought you stood a chance against me. I mean look around my army surrounds us. You have no chance you're camp is out number 1 to 500. Did you really think you were even going to slow me down?" Kronos ranted on.

I didn't care while Kronos was talking Riptide was already back in my pocket. I pulled out my sword and make a quick strike at Kronos and hit his neck, but my blade just bounced off. Fuck I forgot he took a swim in Styx too.

"Were you not ever told to interrupt and adult while they were speaking?" Kronos remarked.

"Good thing you are not an adult. You're an asshole, and a major one at that." I said. I am on fire today with these spicy comebacks.

While Kronos was trying to recover from that spicy hot comeback I make a quick slice towards him. As soon as the blade even neared him everything slowed. I'm like 99% sure if I would've just let go of my blade it would have stayed still and floated. Everything just stopped, and I couldn't move. Kronos made three slices at me while I was trying to move again. I had forgotten how much that blade hurt. The blade didn't even pierce my skin, but it felt like my chest was on fire. I definitely just lost some ribs.

"Huh, guess I am not the only one." Kronos said with sweat dripping off of him.

He must have a power limit with his mortal body because it looks like he is tiring. Freezing time completely must have tired him out a lot. I made a weak jab towards him, and he just side stepped and slapped me with the end of his scythe. I stumbled past him and regained my footing. I didn't even realize how tired I was till now. I rushed towards him but he slowed time down slightly and kicked me in the stomach. That just relit the fire from the broken ribs.

"Looks like I am going to win today demigod." Kronos said.

Kronos walked towards Annabeth and put his scythe to her throat.

I screamed, "Don't you dare touch her. I will murder you!"

But in reality I couldn't do anything. In fact I couldn't even get up. My whole body was in pain after getting kicked and sliced at. For some reason Kronos hesitated, and then completely stopped.

"Annabeth!" Luke screamed.

Luke had managed to get out of Kronos's hold for now.

"Luke." Annabeth whispered quietly.

"Anna I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Luke cried.

"It is ok you weren't yourself." Annabeth whispered.

Luke jerked up standing straight up randomly.

"Stop that you insulant brat. I am in control now! Do you not understand that?" Kronos raged.

Kronos screamed and then his voice faded slightly.

In a mixture of Luke and Kronos's voices Luke said, "Percy my mortal spot is on my side. Kill me before Kronos is in full control, and stop him before he destroys everything. I see the mistake I have made. Fix it for me please!"

I grunted and crawled over to him and readied Riptide. I stabbed forward into his side just as Kronos was about to dodge. Riptide didn't go very far into his flesh only about two inches. But it was enough to make him screech at the top his lungs. He sent out one final burst of power, and it sent me flying.

"I will not fail! I will not fall to lowly demigods like you!" Kronos screamed.

All I saw was a lightning bolt strike him in the chest before I passed out.

HOURS LATER

When I woke all I saw was the Throne Room in crumbs, but all the seats of the gods were still there. That means we won. I tried to sit up but I was pushed back down by Will.

"WO, slow down their buddy you broke 5 ribs." Will said shakily.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Nah it isn't that bad." Will responded obviously scared.

I could tell just by look in his eyes it was bad. I didn't even need to hear that lie he just told me.

"Here take these." Will said while handing me some pills.

He basically shoved the pills down my throat, and I was out like a light.

HOURS LATER AGAIN

I woke up in the medical area at Camp Half-Blood, and when I looked around I was instantly depressed. There were many symbols and flags that meant someone had perished. All of these deaths had happened at the war. The war I leaded, and I had failed all of these people. Most of them weren't even old either. They will never get to experience all the great things in life. Like blue coke, or blue waffles. (Gross joke if you understood it.)

I look over to my other side to see who else was in the medical ward. I saw a lot of people but one person who stood out the most had sandy blonde hair. I stood straight up, and fell off the bed I was on.

"Ribs, right." I grunted.

I regretted my actions quickly as soon as I felt the burn in my chest come back. I slowly hoisted myself up till I was standing, and I walked outside to see the camp in ruins.

FLASHBACK OVER

If I would've just stabbed my sword deeper into Luke's side I would never had to deal with this in the first place. I don't understand what Annabeth even sees in him after what he has done. You probably don't understand what I mean so here let me tell you what happened.

3 DAYS EARLIER

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door. I looked over to the clock to see its only 7:00am. Who even wakes up at this ungodly hour? I rolled out of bed carefully to not hurt my ribs, and put on a pair of pants. Yes, I sleep in only boxers ok. It's too comfy to not do. I walked over and opened the door.

"Hey, how are you doing Percy." Rachel said sadly.

"Hey, Rach what's wrong?" I questioned.

"So you haven't heard?" Rachel asked.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"The rewards of Olympus already out." Rachel said.

"Um how? I wasn't there so… how did they do it?" I wondered out loud.

"They didn't think you deserved a reward." Rachel whispered.

"What? Why?" I almost silently said.

"Annabeth said that you never came to aid her when Kronos was attacking her. Then Athena said that you came late on purpose, and twisted Zeus's mind to her side. Annabeth ended up saying that Luke held off Kronos's influence, and defeated him. She claimed she never even saw you in the throne room till the end of the fight." Rachel said.

"But that's a lie. I fought off Kronos till Luke regained control for about 45 seconds." I said kind of hurt.

Did Annabeth really not see me fight off Kronos so he wouldn't kill her? I even have the wounds to prove it.

"Well I am going to eat. Breakfast was served about 15 minutes ago. You should go eat." Rachel said happily.

There is something wrong with that girl. One second she is all sad the next second she is happy. That is a case being bi polar in my opinion.

LATER IN THE AFTERNOON

I've been looking for Annabeth all day but I haven't seen her yet. I even asked some other campers where she has been, but all of them gave me sad eyes and told me they haven't seen her. Right now I was about to go see if she was in the arena when Clarisse pasted me. So I turned around to walk next to Clarisse.

"What do you want fish boy?" Clarisse said.

"Have you seen Annabeth today?" I asked, not even caring about the nickname she gave me.

"She was down by the beach last time I checked fish boy." Clarisse said, walking away to Chris.

So I started my journey towards the beach. After like 10 minutes of searching for her on the beach I raised a hand up to my eyes to block the sun to see someone sitting at a dock. The same dock where Annabeth and I sit together all the time. It was like our special place really. So I walked over to see who it was. As I got closer I realized it was two people. Both had blonde hair except one had a dirty blonde hair color. Then I could hear them speaking.

"What do you think Percy will do when he finds out about us?" Luke asked.

"I don't know but what will he really do. I mean come on its Percy. It's not like he's going to do something about it." Annabeth said.

"I guess you are right. He was always too nice to do something like that." Luke said uneasily.

"Too nice? I meant to dumb. You are forgetting he is a son of Poseidon. Strong but dumb. Basically if the Ares kids had magical powers that didn't suck it would be another child of Poseidon." Annabeth said cockily.

"I don't know you should never underestimate someone like that. They may have more than just appears." Luke said carefully, trying not to argue with her.

"Yeah well Percy doesn't so just calm down." Annabeth claimed.

Annabeth leaned in closer to Luke to kiss him, and he kissed her right back. I wanted to scream at them. I wanted them to die so badly. I used my powers to form a decent wave at least 6 feet high, and knocked them into the lake off the dock. I was overly pissed. I could see that waters form more waves. Then I could hear them say one last thing.

"Looks like it might rain we better get back into the camp. Especially with the lake like this right now." Luke said, shivering from being wet.

"Yeah, you are right. It looks like it might rain with the lake acting like this." Annabeth said.

They walked back to the camp, and all I could think was what she said. "Too nice? I meant to dumb. You are forgetting he is a son of Poseidon. Strong but dumb." That really hurt. I felt kind of hollow hearing her say this. That sentence just plagued my mind. I thought she cared about me. Maybe even liked me… she kissed me before Saint Helens, and now she does this.

PRESENT TIME

I just got done fighting some dummies at the arena, and I made the mistake of taking my shirt off because it's hot. Now my shirt is gone, and the only thing that is left is the smell of perfume. The Aphrodite cabin strikes again from the crusades of stolen shirts. So now I'm walking back to my cabin to take a shower shirtless mind you, and guess who I run into! Annabeth fucking Chase!

"Hey Percy what is with all the bandages?" Annabeth asked quietly,

That little bitch! How dare her! She knows perfectly what is with all the bandages. In fact she was in the same damn room when I got my ass kicked by Kronos! I could feel my face heat up with anger. How dare she even say my name! I hate the way she says it. She acts if I'm three years old!

"Hey are you okay? You're all flushed… are you sick?" Annabeth asked.

"It's Perseus to you, and no I'm fine. Now can you get out of my way? I have better things to do than waste time talking to you." I replied hotly.

"Ok, I'll just be going then." Annabeth replied sounding hurt.

She deserves it though. Playing the I'm so perfect and innocent card. After I went into my cabin and took a shower I heard the horn sound it was time for lunch. So I set out to go eat lunch. As I entered the pavilion I had an unexpected visitor at my table… Luke.

"Hello." Luke said monotonously.

"Hi," I said just as monotonous.

"I just wanted to thank you Percy. You saved me. After all the physical and emotional pain I sent your way. You still spared my life. You are a true hero." Luke praised.

All this time he sits here and praises me, and yet all the claims are true. I still wish I would've kill him. He isn't worth what he costs. Should've sold him off to China to be another little kid in a factory.

"It wasn't my choice Luke. It was yours obviously since you defeated Kronos." I angrily replied.

"How did you hear about that?" Luke whispered shyly.

"I hear a lot of things these days. Mainly about how dumb, weak, or annoying I am." I replied hotly.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen like this! I really didn't you have to understand that." Luke boldly said.

"Oh yeah, I understand it alright. No hero gets a happy ending, and I'm obviously no exception." I snapped back.

"Well you should just be happy you're alive after all you've been through." Luke recoiled.

"That's because I'm not nearly as dumb or weak minded as you are. Look at you! Nearly at the end and being the host of Kronos, and can't even finish the job!" I sneered.

"Well you are only mad just because Annabeth doesn't like you! You are mad because we are a couple. Annabeth probably doesn't even like you at all anymore!" Luke shot back.

"At least I'm not a worthless piece of shit like you are!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah, at least I don't need attention all the time like you do!" Luke shouted back.

I snapped, and I punched him in the face. It was solid enough to send him to the ground. As he tried to get back up I punched him again in the chest. He charged me and knocked me down so he was on top of me. I rolled so I was on top of him, and I punched him and punched and punched him more. I don't know how many times I hit him… but it was a lot. When I was done and I looked down all I saw was a huge bloody bruised face. Almost unrecognizable.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight." A small crowd cheered around us.

What was wrong with me? Just beating up someone… have I really stooped this low? When I looked up all I saw was Chiron's disappointed face. Man I fucked up. I stood up to leave, and as I passed by I saw Connor and Travis shake their heads at me to say don't even say anything. Annabeth just stared at me like she discovered someone new to the world. Katie just looked sad because of all the fighting.

Chiron said, "Someone get the Apollo cabin to heal Luke. Also did anyone see or hear what happened?"

The whole time I walked away all I heard was Chiron's reprimanding voice give commands, and ask questions. I started to walk faster, and then I started to jog. In till I fully broke out into a sprint. I just need to get out of here, and get some fresh air. I headed towards the lake. As I neared the lake I could see that the lake was obviously be affected by my emotions. The waters looked grey, dull, sad, and lifeless almost a copy of my emotions.

"Percy are you okay?" someone asked.

I turned around to see Rachel standing there looking at me.

"I don't need your pity. Besides Luke is the one who got hurt so why would you even ask me that." I remarked.

"It's not pity, and because we are friends. This is what friends do. When we are in hard times we help each other, and it's obvious you're having a hard time." Rachel said coolly.

"How did you even find me?" I asked quietly.

"Oracles intuition." She answered.

"I'm sorry I am being a jerk I'm just tired. To answer your first question yes I am ok. I am just tired." I answered, after recollecting myself.

"It's ok. If you're really that tired just go get a nice long nights sleep. Also if you don't want to get assaulted by the Apollo cabin go through the woods to your cabin." Rachel said cheerfully.

"What's the worst they could do? Insult me through slam poetry." I asked jokingly.

"No shoot you, and kick you a lot!" Rachel seriously.

"It was a joke chill, besides how do you even know they are there." I questioned.

"Oracles intuition!" Rachel said happily.

"Well can this oracles intuition tell me when I'm going to get some food? Cause I haven't eaten yet today, and I'm starving." I said matter of factly.

"Here take this granola bar, and don't ask how I got it. I have to go I just got another idea for a painting! Peace Percy." Rachel said, while running off to only god knows where.

I swear she can teleport because she was gone within seconds, and I didn't even hear her come behind me when she arrived. At least she brought me a granola bar. It isn't much but it will have to do till tomorrow morning. I was walking in the forest because Rachel told to me before I saw something white. I went to pick it up and it said.

Percy

Hello Perseus, sleep well tonight for it might be your last great sleep in a long time. You would do well to not say anything about this message. Besides no one would believe you. Just think about it who would believe Percy Jackson the boy was is angry, violent, and rude.

Signed Ἥρᾱ

All I could think is how correct this letter was. The whole letter was written in ancient Greek, but I couldn't identify the name that it was signed by. I mean who really would believe me after this week. I've lost most of my friends, and everyone dislikes me now. I finished the trip to my cabin and got into bed. Not that worried about the letter.

DEMIGOD DREAM

I was in the middle of a large city. The city was huge, and there were lots of people wearing bronze armor. They were carrying swords, and bows and all kinds of weapons. I started to travel the streets to find where I was at. This place looked like Greece back in its peek when Athens and Sparta where still alive. That idea went straight away when I saw the name of the town trader's shop thing. Rome's Finest Wears… I was in Rome. The old nation that destroyed the Greeks. Why would I be here?

"Because this is where you will be staying at for a while." Someone spoke.

I looked all around me to only see normal citizens of Rome. Where was this person?

"Behind you." They spoke again.

I turned around to come face to face with the queen of Olympus. I instantly kneeled so I wouldn't be killed or whatever she does to those who disrespect her.

"Hello Lady Hera, what do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, and respectfully.

"You will know all in good time." Hera said, while moving closer to me.

All I saw was her put two fingers to my forehead before everything faded to black.

REALITY – EIGHT MONTHS LATER

When I woke up all I could think about was this insane headache, and the fact I don't know where the fuck I'm at! What the hell even happened second I was doing… actually I don't know what I was doing when this happened. What was I doing, where did I even come from? Who am I, and what am I going to do now? I looked over to see some skeleton of man next to me in some imperial armor. I stopped moving for a second, and I could hear steps by people maybe. No, they were too quite. Definitely animal footsteps, and a lot of animals.

"Grrrr." A low growl sounded out.

I was in for a surprise I guess. When I looked up and around me I was surrounded by wolves, but one stood out the most. It was a huge grey and white wolf that was just sitting and watching me. Then I saw a large black wolf launch itself at me. I barely sidestepped it, and as I turned to face the wolf I saw the imperial skeleton guy had a sword. I started to run towards him, and as I reached him the black wolf tackled me. It was on top of me. It was trying to bite my neck, but I had my hands around its snout keeping its mouth closed. I was only inches away from the sword though, but if I let go with one hand I wouldn't be able to keep its mouth closed.

"Make a quick movement to the sword." A female voice whispered in my head.

So I followed it. I made a quick grab to the sword, and tried to put the sword through its neck but I didn't have enough speed or strength when I was this close. It only went a few inches in its neck, but that was okay because the wolf bounced off of me. Then a female voice rang out, and the largest grey and white wolf appeared as a lady.

"Hello Percy Jackson. I am Lupa the mother of Rome. Go west there you will find a new home. You will find out more about yourself there too." Lupa announced, while walking away.

She was out of my site in minutes, and my dumbass didn't ask any questions that would help me. It was beginning to become night so I should just set up camp, but there was no firewood. Everything was wet from rain the obviously happened sometime last night. The weirdest thing about this is that I'm not wet. I was probably only out there for a few hours before Lupa found me.

"I will meet you half way, and provide you warmth. You have to do the rest." The female voice whispered in my head again.

A nearby bush went up into flames in seconds. I must be Moses or this didn't just happen. I found some wet sticks and tossed them into the fire so they would eventually dry out and burn. Then I sat under a tree and just thought about what happened. All I know about myself is that I am Percy Jackson and I need to travel west. Not much but it will have to do for now. Besides Lupa said that I will learn more about myself once I've traveled west right? Maybe she was lying. What if nothing is there? I didn't think about this much longer before I feel asleep to the sound of dripping water from the tree leaves.

AUTHERS NOTE

Was it good? This is the first story I've ever wrote and I think I did decent. Tell me what you think, and I would be happy to hear anything that would improve the story. I'm also open to ideas that you have to make the story go on. I don't have a plot yet for the story, but I'm slowly forming one. Make sure to favorite and follow this story. I won't make any more chapters till I see that people actually like my writing. I'm not going to write if no one likes it. That would be like singing for no one. It is pointless.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of something sniffing me. Not quite sure what to do so I open one eye first, and then other. I look down at my lap to see this small black animal just looking at me. It was staring straight back into my eyes. The little guy was kind of cute. That is in till it turned around I saw its white stripe. Then it lifted its tail.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed.

Then it sprayed me.

"Ah, it burns my eyes! Fuck, fuck, fuck! It burns! It burns!" I cried out.

I started to wipe my eyes frantically to get the spray out. I could feel the tears dripping down my face. I kind of imagine that this is what getting sprayed by pepper spray feels like. God I'm going to be the next Ray Guy after I kick this damn skunk! I look around to find the little bastard, and see him run off into a bush.

"Hey! Little asshole get back here!" I shouted.

If someone saw me right now they would think I am delusional or crazy. Hell I even think I am a bit crazy. I started to chase after the little bastard. I was running past trees, and jumping over bushes. Maybe I won't be the next Rey Guy. Instead I will be the new Jesse Owens. Hell I already knew who the Hitler of my situation would be *cough skunk *cough. I was catching up to the little asshole until I heard something move from a tree.

"Idiotic males." A soft voice sounded out.

"Hello." I simply said.

"Don't move or thy will be shot." A girl said, while aiming at me with a bow.

Meanwhile the little asshole of a skunk has stopped running and just climbed a tree. Now the little asshole was just staring at me, and basically mocking me as I was at bow point. All I heard was a snap of a bowstring. Then I looked over to see the little bastard was pinned to the tree now. I guess the term is he was staring at me.

"Was that what you were chasing? A skunk… are you truly that dumb?" The girl said.

I actually felt kind of sad seeing the little asshole pinned to the tree with an arrow in his head.

"You didn't have to kill him." I said.

"Well you obviously were going to kill it. Besides why are you out here alone boy?" She questioned.

"That is none of your business." I replied, tensing up. I didn't like the way she called me boy. She makes it sound as if she is way better than I am.

"It is my business. You wondered onto my camp grounds. Look over that bush, and you will see my whole camp boy." She said amused.

As I looked over the bush to see if what she said is true all I saw was a lot of tents. Then there was a large main tent bigger than the others, and there were many other girls walking around the camp. They were all wearing green parkas, and carrying bows and knives. They really did look menacing when there was so many of them.

"Well, what do you say boy." She said.

"Will you stop calling me that?" I remarked.

"Calling you what." She said ignorantly.

"You keep calling me boy." I said, just getting annoyed of this now.

"What else am I supposed to call you then boy? I don't know your name." She said.

"You can call me Percy, but my real name is Perseus." I answered her.

"Atlanta come here. I need your help." Someone called in the distance.

"I have to go. You best leave now, or you might end up with an arrow in you. Just like your skunk friend." Atlanta replied hastily, as she was starting to walk away.

"If you don't want people in your camp put up a beware sign." I called out to her.

"Hahaha, now leave boy before you get hurt." Atlanta said back at me.

I left quickly. I really didn't want to have an arrow in me, and if I were to get shot at I had a feeling it would be more than one arrow in me. There were a lot of tents up at the camp. I didn't count them but there were at least ten tents.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER**

I made sure I was far away from the camp or tribe of scary little girls before I picked up a stick, and put it in the dirt. We were taught this because the stick would make a shadow and it would always point one direction. This way you could figure out the rest of the cardinal directions. It's kind of like a compass.

You see this would've been helpful but I forgot which direction the shadow points. I think it points west or south. I am not quite sure so I'm just going to follow the shadow. Maybe I can run into a tree with moss on it. You know like in the movies, and they know which way is which like that.

Wait, but which way does the moss point to. I really wish I would've paid more attention to the survival classes Chiron made everyone take. I mean I don't even know how to start a fire. I mean I can rub two sticks together but it just doesn't work. I've even tried it but I couldn't do it.

I didn't have much time to ponder on this because I head footsteps coming my way. It sounded like a lot of people, and the only other people out here are little scary girls.

"Stop moving boy, or I will shoot." Some little girl said.

She was maybe the age of thirteen, and she had silver eyes and auburn hair. The rest of them crowded around them like she was the leader. So I simply assumed she was.

"Who are you?" I asked innocently.

"Did I tell you to speak? No, I didn't so shut up." She replied rudely.

Wow. Who took a shit in her cheerios this morning?

"Ok, calm down I am just going to get going because I got places to be. Ok, ok!" I said slowly.

Then I started to run as fast as I could. At this rate really will become the new Jesse Owens. I ran as fast as hell. I was passing trees, large rocks, hell I even ran past a small stream. I was just starting to think I had lost them so I turned around to see if they were following me. That gave one of them just enough time to shoot at me. The arrow came in and hit me, and it hurt like hell but it didn't pierce my skin.

"What the hell?" One of the girls said.

While they were being confused about what just happened I made another run for it. Except this time a made a different approach I went under water into a one of the many nearby lakes that were around. For some reason I could breathe underwater. Hell I could even see perfectly, and the fish all flocked around me.

"Hello Lord!" Something said.

This original hello was followed by a whole shit load of others. One by one the hello's never ended. The worst part about it was the fact that they each came from a different direction, and when I looked around no one was there. It was so weird.

"What is wrong lord? You seem scared." A voice said.

I then understood it instantly. It was the fish around me. Each and everyone one of them was talking. I don't know how they are doing this, but they are. This is creepy as hell.

"Hi." I said meekly.

"Hi!" A fish said.

This original hi was echoed among the crowd of fish.

"Umm, do you know which was is west?" I asked to no one or fish in general.

They all faced one direction and said, "That way."

I was having some Deja vu right now because I actually remember finding Nemo. The movie had come to me the instant that they did that. It was like the memory of the movie was stored away until I saw something similar to it.

"Anything else you need my lord?" One small fish among the crowd asked.

"Uh, no thanks. I am all good, in fact I'm doing great now.

I wasn't lying when I said I was feeling great. I wasn't even tired, and for some reason the pain went away from getting shot. It was like since I stepped in water I've been healing. I wonder if this would work again for future reference.

"Alright guys, I am going to get going because I have places I need to get to." I said, while trying to swim away.

One fish among the rest of them asked, "Can we come to lord?"

"No, you cannot because it is on land. So unless you can become a land creature you can't." I said hurriedly.

I was actually kind of getting creeped out because of all of them staring at me. There were tons of them, and more keep gathering up. I wouldn't be surprised if this was all the fish of the lake right next to me. There were too many to count.

"Alright since we can't come, goodbye lord!" One fish said.

Then the rest of the fish echoed out a goodbye too. They all didn't get to finish their goodbyes before I was going to the direction they said was west. Just as I was about to break surface an arrow split the water hitting me straight in the forehead. All I saw was white spots in my vision before I passed out.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

"Uhhh." I groaned, as I awoke.

"Well uhhh to you too." A feminine voice said.

I looked over to see Atlanta sitting next to me look bored.

"Where you watching me sleep?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, because Diana forced me to because I wasn't going to tell her that I found you yesterday. Then she got all angry about that, and had us hunt you down. So sorry about that." She said fast

"Well did you have to nail me in the forehead?" I questioned.

"Oh, I didn't nail you in the forehead. Diana did. It was a great shot to. To be honest I didn't even see you yet before she shot." She said, boasting about whoever Diana was.

"Who is this Diana?" I asked carefully.

I don't want her to get suspicious about me getting information about her cult of little girls.

"Diana is the goddess of archery, and the hunt. Which is us. We are the hunters of Diana." She spoke proudly.

"Oh, so I was nailed in the forehead by a goddess. Well that makes everything better. What is this hunt, and why are there are no boys?" I asked, hoping to get more information.

"There are no men because they are all dumb. The hunters are a group of virgin girls who travel with Diana around the western hemisphere hunting the worst monsters." She said, stressing the word worst.

"What monsters? So far I have only seen large packs of wolves, and mean girls who shoot bows." I said seriously.

"Harharhar. We wouldn't have had to shoot at you if you didn't run." She said sarcastically.

"So you would have still knocked me out or hurt me." I replied back.

"True, but it would have been quicker and cleaner if you would've just let us knock you out." She said as if it was a matter of fact.

"I don't know as clean as one arrow knocking me out after three seconds?" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied.

"Mmm." Was my intelligent reply.

"Since you're awake you need to stay in this tent, or you will be knocked out again. Lady Diana will come to talk with you soon. I have to go do other things now since I don't have to watch over you anymore." She said.

"Ok."I st I said back.

Well here is to the waiting game now. I wonder which part of me will get cut off first. My happy place or my mouth.

I looked around the tent I was in, and it was full of trophy items. Old huge horns from only god knows what. One of the horns was the size of one of my arms, and then there was this huge ass deer head. This deer head was like a fucking stag from Narnia. It was huge as hell.

"Why were you near my campsite?" A female voice filled the room.

Jesus I didn't even hear her walk in. She has that the mom walk, and you know what I mean. You don't hear them till it is too late, and all you have is a pillow to cover up. No wonder she kills all these animals. You have to have fucking Spidey senses just to know she entered the area.

"Answer me now." She girl said more forcefully this time.

It was the same little girl before. She had the auburn hair, and silver eyes. So this is the goddess Diana. The one who mlg no scoped me. I bet she is in Faze.

"I will shoot you if you don't start talking." She said, obviously getting angry now.

"Well why is your camp in the middle of nowhere?" I finally replied.

"Because I am the goddess of hunting, besides you act if that I shouldn't be out here. At least I have I am supposed to be out here. Unlike you demigod. What are you even doing out here?" She questioned, obviously annoyed.

Why did she call me a demigod? I don't think I am a demigod. Am I?

"Well you see I don't even know where I came from. All I know is that a huge white/grey wolf told me to go west." I answered.

"Was the wolf's name Lupa?" She asked, finally calming down again.

I wonder if she is always this bitchy. I probably shouldn't ask though.

"Yeah, I think so at least." I answered, not completely sure.

I really don't remember her name. It seems like it was forever ago when I ran into her. I have been dealing with these damn hunters all day. First I find Atlanta who was actually kind of cool, but that changed right after she hunted me down. Then I get no scoped by a goddess. What is next?

"Now, tell me what were you doing in the middle of nowhere?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Honestly, I don't even know. All I remember was waking up in the middle of nowhere." I replied honestly.

"You don't remember anything before that?" She questioned seeming interested.

"No." I quickly responded.

"Must've been godly interference." I hear her say under her breath.

"What is your name demigod?" She questioned, seeming determined all of a sudden.

"Percy Jackson." I answered.

That simple answer made her mouth fall agape, and her eyes open hugely.

She said something under her breath.

(Percy didn't her this, but this is what she said.) "Perseus Jackson, you are the defeater of Kronos. You are of Greek blood. Why are you being sent to the Roman camp, but most of all why can't you remember anything?" Diana said, while changing into her Greek form.

(Oh snap that's the title in now!)

"Um, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" I said dumbly.

Then she left the tent.

"Ok. I guess you aren't going to repeat that." I said, just as stupid as before.

Well, looks like I should just myself comfy. I will most likely be in here for a while.

 **ATLANTA'S POV** _(Bet you didn't expect this.)_

I saw Diana leave the tent Perseus was in, and change into her Greek persona. She must be confused. I could understand why. When he told me his name I knew him instantly. The almighty son of Poseidon. Honestly he causes too much havoc when he is around. Artemis started to approach me. Oh no, this is never good.

"Where did you find him?" Artemis said, with an annoyed face on.

I bet she smacked him. He says some pretty dumb shit, and I could tell that just from the little I talked to him.

"Just outside of camp, like two feet away." I replied instantly.

"He does not belong to the Romans. You know that correct?" She questioned.

"Yes, I know he is Greek. He is the new Greek hero anyways." I answered.

"Correct. I need you to get him far away from here. Make sure Thalia does not see, or there will be hell to pay for. Take him west." Artemis said quietly.

I guess she really doesn't want anyone else to know about him. Well know any more about him. You know since we already saw him get shot like a floating duck.

"Go now, and get him far away fast." She commanded.

"Got it." I whispered right back.

I headed towards the tent Perseus was in. As I neared the tent I heard a large crash."

"Owww!" Someone in the tent screamed.

I entered the tent I saw a head sticking out underneath a large shelf.

"Idiot." I instantly said aloud.

"Arghh. I am not an idiot. I'm just not the smartest." The idiot stuck underneath the shelf said.

Hint the idiot underneath the shelf isn't me. So who could it be considering Percy was the only other person who was the room.

"Will you stop staring, and help me?" He grunted.

I lifted the shelf up with no problem. Too be honest it was pretty heavy, but just to make him feel like an idiot I made it look effortless.

"Really you were stuck under that?" I joked.

"Shut up. That shelf is surprisingly heavy." He said, obviously embarrassed.

He really was embarrassed. His face was like a tomato.

"Aww, is little Pewcy embarrassed?" I said, while I was pinching his cheek.

"Shut up." He snapped back, while hitting my hand away from his face.

Well someone is being whiny.

"Well I bet you will be happy to know I am supposed to lead you out of here." I said getting bored of teasing him.

"I am finally allowed to leave?" He asked, obviously not believing me.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"I honestly didn't think I would be leaving in one part." He said, sounding deadly serious.

"Well, you haven't left yet so we can still change that." I joked around.

"I would rather not." He quickly replied.

"Alright, now follow me." I told him.

I led him to the ledge of camp, and checked which direction is what.

I pointed and said, "This way is west. If that is what you wish to continue doing you need to travel that way. If you want to do something else you better figure out what real soon. So far you have been lucky, and haven't ran into any monsters yet. Your luck won't last forever."

 **PERCY'S POV**

"Your luck won't last forever." That sentence rang in my head. Had I really been this lucky, or is she just joking about monsters. I haven't seen anything at all, and then there is Diana calling me a demigod. If I actually am a demigod who is my godly parent?

I really wanted Atlanta to travel with me, but she was already heading back to her tent. I wonder what she would've said if I asked. Well it is too late now. She asked me where I wanted to go though, and the truth is I don't really know. I mean what even is west.

"Take this." Some girl said, while hitting me in the head with something.

I turned around to see Atlanta walking away again, and then I looked down to see a canister. I shook it, and it had something to drink. Thoughtful, now I won't die of thirst. Now I'll only die of hunger, monsters, animal attacks, natural disasters, illness, and etc.

Well, I have a long journey why not start walking now.

 **HOURS LATER**

I was walking by a stream, and had been for a while. The stream traveled west and I needed to go west. So it was a good indicator.

"Mmgghmmm." Something made a weird noise.

I looked around to see what made the noise. In till my stomach starting hurting. I then realized my stomach made the noise. It's Tina the talking tummy up in this bitch. No, but for reals I am fucking hungry.

All of a sudden a pain went over my head. I closed my eyes and I could see myself. At least a little version of myself. I was maybe nine or ten, and I was sitting by a women. She had black hair, and she was playing a board game with me. She was wearing a work uniform, and the uniform had a name tag. The name tag read Sally Jackson.

Jackson, that's my last name. It must be my mother. How come I don't remember these things? I have been alive for how long now? Eighteen or seventeen years, and I don't remember anything.

I stopped walking for a moment to catch my breath. I sat down, and leaned back on a tree. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back.

"Ehhhehhh." I yawned.

Man when did I get so tired? I leaned back the rest the way, and not even realizing it I fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **HOURS OF SNORING LATER**

I awoke to the sound of something walking around. Man what is up with me and things waking my up like this. First a skunk and now who even knows what. All I heard was some heavy ass footsteps.

"I smell demigod flesh. Where are you little fleshy?" Something definitely horrible asked.

Well I instantly decided I didn't want to get in his white van that said free candy. I quietly stood up, and walked beside the stream and started to slowly walk west again. That was until I saw a huge club fly over my head.

"I found the fleshy!" The thing cried in joy.

Dear god whatever that thing is it is hideous. It had one eye in the middle of its forehead. It had a comb over of like two greasy strands of hair. Then dear god you should see its face. I have seen dead people with prettier faces. Like my skeleton friend when I had just woken up. Then it hit me, it was a cyclops.

"Come here fleshy! I have a treat for you." The cyclops said, while slowly walking towards me.

Well, I am fucked. I have no weapon. The only thing I have is a canister of fresh water, but I decided to make the first move. I ran for it. I ran as fast as I fucking could. Jesse Owens here I fucking come.

Then all of a sudden I remembered something. In fact someone. It was a guy with a nasty comb over just like the cyclops. Except it wasn't a cyclops because he had two eyes. He looked really gross though. He was covered in stains, and he was drinking a lot of beer. I could tell that by the bottles around his feet. He also looked really angry. In fact he was shouting at someone in my mind. He was shouting at someone by his feet. I stopped running to think about who might be at his feet. Could it have been me or my mother?

"You must not stop her hero. You must keep going or the monsters will catch up to you." A female voice whispered in my head.

There it was again. The voice from earlier. The last time the voice was around it helped me. So I decided it was a nice person. If it even was a person. Maybe this is what Diana meant godly interference. Maybe it was a god whispering in my mind.

"Fleshy where did you go? Come back Fleshy!" The cyclops shouted, while gaining on me slowly.

Cyclops aren't very smart are they. He should know I am going to run from him when I hear him. I started to run past the trees when I saw a clearing. I starting to dash toward the clearing hoping I find something to defend myself against the cyclops with, but then I found something better. I saw a gate to a large encampment.

"Over here! Someone is at the wall. It looks like another demigod!" I heard someone shout.

I then saw a group of kids around my age and older run out of the encampment in armor. They saw the cyclops chasing me and decided to approach it. Let me say that he, and by he I mean the cyclops is no longer alive. He was mincemeat now.

"Hey kid, what is your name?" Someone asked from behind me.

I turned around to see a burly looking guy with a hammer.

"My name is Percy, Percy Jackson." I replied.

I didn't want to mess with this guy. He was buff as hell. He could probably squeeze the life out of me with one finger.

"My name is Frank Zhang, I am a demigod of Mars. Follow me I will show you to the Senate. They will decide what to do with you." Frank said calmly like there hadn't just been a cyclops nearby.

"Who is the Senate, and why do I need to see them?" I questioned him.

"The Senate is the leaders of Camp Jupiter, and they need to see you so they know what to do with you. They will basically say if you will stay here or not." He answered, while leading me across a bridge.

I looked over the bridge to look down, and I saw crystal clear river water. This river had been connected to the stream I had been following this whole time.

"Why would I want to stay here?" I asked quizzically.

"Because it is safe for people like you and me." He said.

"What exactly are you and me?" I further questioned.

"We are demigods. Half god, half man. We have one parent that is godly and the other is mortal." He answered.

"So I am demigod?" I asked for reassurance one last time.

"Yes my friend, and welcome to Camp Jupiter." He said.

I looked above and around me to see cabins, a large wall that surrounds the place, arenas, and much more, but most of all the scenery of the camp I was in. It was gorgeous. It looked like ancient Rome at its peak.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 _Hey so what did you think? I am sorry this took a while to get up, it is just that I have school to worry about. I realize this is over spring break, but I still was assigned packs of shit over break. So I am sorry to the few who enjoyed the last chapter, but finally this one is here. So enjoy this one until I get the next out. Make sure to follow and favorite. Also Percy is totally Jesse Owens._


End file.
